Computed Tomography (CT) in its transmission, emission and soon NMR modalities, represents the main research area of the Neuroradiology and computed Tomography Section. Ongoing clinical - animal/experimental research projects in transmission CT include studies of degenerative, demyelinating and atrophic processes of the brain, hydrocephalus, brain edema, postradiation cerebral necrosis, surgically correctable lesions in young patients affected by chronic epilepsy, diseases of the spine and the spinal cord, attempts at characterization of normal and abnormal (e.g. tumoral) cerebral tissue, and an experimental glioma model in primates. Physics projects: improved dual-energy CT scanning using both a split-detector and a dul kVp method; analysis of aliasing effects and development of methods for their elimination; phantom studies for the evaluation of artifacts and calibration of CT machines; feasibility tests for a new type of CT device which will use protons instead of x-rays.